


Boys Will Be Boys

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Little Things [29]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Community: fanfic_bakeoff, Gen, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-01
Updated: 2010-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-13 11:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed and Al come home.  Maybe they should go away again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys Will Be Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: So not Arakawa in any way, shape or form.

X X X

Winry was thrilled to have the Elric brothers back home. Really, she was. But it had been a long time since she’d had to deal with, well, _boys._ While Al was pretty good – he wasn’t strong enough to be bad yet – Ed was all guy and not the kind of guy like Mr. Garfiel, either. He belched and – god, _farted_ and laughed about it. Al tried to curb Ed’s enthusiasm for body noises but Ed thought it was funny – and Al, poor thing, went along with it. _Boys._

Then there was the mess. Ed’s clothes were strewn around the house. Fortunately, his underwear seemed to stay in his room, but Winry peeked in once and decided never to do that again. For someone who lived out of a suitcase for almost half a decade, Ed seemed determined to spread his few belongings _everywhere._

“Ed!” She wagged one of his books in front of his face. “Do you have any idea where I found this?”

His eyes went wide. “Uh.”

“This was in my workshop. Wanna tell me why?”

“Because he’s stalking you?” Al offered.

Ed turned various shades of red. “I’m not stalking you!”

“Ed.” Winry pointed at him. “I don’t care if you are stalking me. Take detailed notes if you want! But everything gets cleaned. All of your crap - ”

“Crap?!?”

“Gets picked up.”

“Fine, fine.” Grumbling, Ed got to his feet, slouching out of the room.

“Now!”

The snap of her voice made him move slightly faster. Winry rolled her eyes, dropping onto the couch where he’d been sitting. Next to her, Al chuckled.

“What?”

“Just thinking Brother probably likes you holding his leash more than he did the military.”

It was a good thing Al moved a lot faster than Ed. A really good thing.

X X X


End file.
